The present invention relates generally to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and, more particularly, to UAVs having a cost-effective configuration. The present invention also relates to launching systems for UAVs.
UAVs have become increasingly popular in many situations, including surveillance and strike missions. The traditional approach for UAVs has been to develop a robust, centralized system, incorporating sophisticated payload on a relatively large airframe. Such UAVs typically include multi-part wings, control surfaces, and a multi-part fuselage, requiring precise fittings of many joints, making them inherently costly to manufacture and assemble. One example is the Predator, made by General Atomics Aeronautical Systems, Inc., of San Diego, Calif.
These traditional UAVs follow a conventional launch sequence, requiring a runway surface. Due to take-off and landing requirements, such traditional UAVs typically must operate from a relatively built-up facility. In a combat environment, such facilities typically are far removed from forward-deployed troops. Current approaches for tactical support of these troops typically call for continuous overhead coverage. However, due in part to the relative high cost for each UAV, this loitering mission is typically performed by a single UAV, or a limited number of UAVs. Extended loitering of these relatively large UAVs make them relatively easy for the enemy to target. If the enemy successfully strikes a limited number of UAVs, tactical surveillance can be compromised and, due in part to deployment constraints of the UAV, there can be a relatively long delay before reconstitution.
More recently, UAVs have been configured for deployment from facilities without built-up runways. Rockets are commonly used for this purpose, since they can rapidly accelerate the UAV, thereby reducing, or eliminating, horizontal take-off launch requirements. However, the UAV must be configured to endure the stresses resulting from such acceleration, requiring added structural weight and reducing overall mission performance. Moreover, rocket motors must be maintained and transported with the launcher, increasing associated costs.
It should, therefore, be appreciated that there exists a need for an unmanned aerial vehicle for use in a variety applications that is cost-effective to use and manufacture. There also exists a need for a system for launching unmanned aerial vehicles without need of extensive facilitates or runways. The present invention fulfills this need and others.